Reparando un frio corazon
by Silvers07
Summary: Yuzu terminó cansándose de su situación con Mei, Habiendo encontrado alguien más, Mei se da cuenta que ha perdido algo valioso sumiéndose en una total depresión ¿Podrá enamorarse nuevamente la presidenta del consejo estudiantil?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! ¿Confundidos? Si les pica la curiosidad lean y vayan a las notas de autor para encontrar el porqué de esta locura xD**

 **La historia está conectada con el one-shot "Second Player" si no lo han leído pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil.**

* * *

La mañana llamó a la ventana como era costumbre, el aire matutino se colaba por la habitación y el ruido del tráfico empezaba a hacerse oir, otro día había llegado. Mei Aihara se incorpora y mira hacia un costado, allí estaba, encontrando la figura de su hermanastra que aun dormía plácidamente.

Era gracioso, pensar que hasta hace un año, aquella rubia desbordaba sentimientos dirigidos hacia ella, sin embargo de un momento a otro la ojiverde le cerró su corazón, a causa de sus propios actos claro, sabía perfectamente que Yuzu como cualquier ser humano se cansaría de esa situación, su orgullo,sus miedos y sus dudas fueron causantes de que se alejara, Yuzu, encontró alguien más, algui que no dudó, una persona que pudo demostrarle que haría lo que fuera por su amor; tres semanas habían transcurrido tras enterarse por Yuzu misma que había alguien más ahora, tres semanas dese que no dormía bien por que aún debían compartir esa cama haciendo aunr más dolorasa la situación. Veintiún días en los que no había dejado de llorar a escondidas, no se quejaba, sabía perfectamente que ella había sido la principal causante de su dolor, y cómo no, si le mostraba frialdad e indiferencia cada vez que le brindaba una muestra fe afecto.

-Mei yo… estoy saliendo con Matsuri.

Esas palabras le dolieron, se quedó petrificada; por un instante incluso trató de acercarse a la rubia con la intención de robarle un beso a la fuerza, más Yuzu la detuvo, observó su mirada, ya no había nada, esos orbes color esmeralda ya no la miraban de la misma manera, su hermanastra ya no quería nada con ella, había borrado sus sentimientos por ella de una vez por todas.

Ese había sido su primer enamoramiento y en consecuente su primer desamor.

* * *

-Mei_Mei, voy a retirarme por ahora- habló Himeko mientras la presidenta ordenaba unos papeles.

-Bien, hasta luego- respondió.

Era obvio para su amiga de la infancia que algo no andaba bien con la peliazabache, algo que involucraba a Aihara Yuzu, más sabía que Mei lo negaría y por más que lo intentara no le diría que la tenía así, sin más que hacer, se retiró finalmente.

Quince minutos después Mei termina su trabajo en la sala, comienza a dirigirse a la salida, más se detiene unos instantes al percatarse

que el salón de clases estaba abierto, entra para ver si había alguien adentro aún, pero no ve a nadie, iba a cerrar ya la puerta más se percata de que había una chompa olvidada en una de las carpetas, o mejor dicho Yuzu había olvidado su chompa en la carpeta, suspira y la toma para llevarla y devolvérsela a su hermana.

-"Que descuidada pensó"

Una idea cruzó por su mente, llevó la prenda hacia su rostro, pudo percibir aquel aroma cítrico que emanaba la piel de su hermanastra, aquella piel que no volvería a tocar nunca más. Por su mejilla rodó una lágrima, luego le siguió otra y a esta muchas más, manchando su rostro, se fue sentando lentamente hasta quedar en el piso sollozando mientras abrazaba la vestimenta perteneciente a la persona de su afecto, estaba sola y podía permitirse desahogar esa pena, o al menos eso creía.

\- ¿Presidenta?

Levanta la mirada asustada encontrándose con la mejor amiga de Yuzu; Harumi Taniguchi, que la miraba de manera preocupada.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?

"Si, estoy bien"-Sería estúpido decir eso, lo sabía.

-Son, asuntos personales.

Una respuesta a la altura de la reina de las nieves, no quería sonar grosera, solo detestaba sentirse frágil y en especial que alguien la viera así- Las clases terminaron hace una hora.

\- ¿Eh? - Le tomó unos segundos a la castaña entender que lo que la presidenta había querido decir era ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Llegué tarde a clases hoy, así que me ordenaron limpiar el salón como castigo después de clases… estaba saliendo ya, pero Yuzu me envió un mensaje diciendo que había olvidado su chompa.

-Descuida, yo se la llevaré, traer celulares a la escuela está prohibido- habló incorporándose.

Un silencio incómodo se formó entonces, con ninguna de las dos partes sin saber que más decir o cómo actuar, especialmente la gyaru; había encontrado a la ojivioleta llorando y aunque su cauta naturaleza le impedía preguntar no podía evitar sentir curiosidad ¿La inexpresiva Aihara Mei estaba llorando?

-Taniguchi_san- Mei terminó rompiendo ese silencio.

-¿Si?

Pensó un poco antes de estar segura de lo que iba a hacer, la castaña era la mejor amiga de su hermana, ella debía saber muchas más cosas que ella no, conocía también mejor a su pateja, además en lo poco que habían interactuado notaba que era una persona en quién confiar.

-Sobre Yuzu… ¿Qué piensas de su relación?

"Ah, eso la tenía tan depresiva"

-Bueno, en un inicio me sorprendió también, tú sabes… Matsuri no nos dio la mejor impresión al inicio, aunque es problemática en el fondo es buena chica y se nota que quiere en verdad a Yuzu, nunca la había visto tan feliz, me siento realmente bien por ella.

-Ya veo- habló en voz baja la Aihara.

Harumi podía observar como el semblante de Mei cambiaba lentamente mientras hablaba de Yuzu.

-presidenta, desde que la conoció, Yuzu hizo todo lo posible por llevarse bien con usted, cuando le demostró lo que sentía solo recibió rechazo y dolor, ella merece alguien que en verdad la valore…

Dejor de hablar cuando cayó en cuenta de que había hablado por mero impulso sin medir sus palabras.

-Lo siento, no debi hablar de esa manera yo…

-Descuida, sé muy bien que yo misma provoqué que ella se alejara de mí, solo quería saber si Yuzu es realmente feliz ahora.

Tal vez era ese instinto maternal que tenía para con Yuzu que hacía que observar el rostro apagado (aún más de lo usual) de la Aihara menor conmoviera fuertemente a la castaña; quien usualmente prefería mantenerse al margen de las cosas, algo era seguro; no le gustaba ver a Mei así.

-Tómelo como una experiencia, todo se solucionará, tal vez alguien tan torpe como Yuzu llegará a su vida cuando menos se lo espere.

No sabía cómo interactuar con ella, simplemente tomó una de sus habituales charlas con Yuzu y la modifico para no sonar tan grosera o tan formal, de algún modo quería subirle el animo a la chica de enfrente.

-Hablas como ella- le respondió de repente la peli azabache.

¿Era sarcasmo o simple afirmación?

\- ¿La acompaño hasta la salida?

-De acuerdo

En todo el tramo hasta el pórtico de la academia no hablaron de nada más, tal vez debido a que no interactuaban demasiado como para llevarse de manera normal, o en sí lo único que tenían en común era Yuzu y hablar de ella no era una opción en esos momentos claro estaba. Al llegar al patio del centro de estudios se dieron con la sorpresa que estaba lloviendo.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo? - preguntó Harumi al ver la peculiar reacción de la presidenta.

-Olvidé traer un paraguas- su tono tan estoico como siempre.

Tan distraída estaba o algo de la personalidad de su rubia hermana se le había pegado.

-La llevo hasta su casa entonces- soltó de repente la gyaru.

No es como si se atreviera a dejarla sola con ese clima.

-No quiero causarte más molestias, gracias, pero llamaré a Yuzu.

Si tomaba su bicicleta y se iba dejándola sola se sentiría realmente mal consigo misma.

-Vamos, déjeme ayudarla esta vez.

Mei lo pensó un poco, sería algo grosero rechazar el gesto además casi no le dirigía la palabra a su hermanastra y hablarle por teléfono por una cosa así sería incómodo.

-Bien.

-Ok- Harumi sacó un paraguas de su bolso y lo entregó a la Aihara- sosténgalo mientras yo manejo ¿Bien? Así ambas nos protegeremos de la lluvia.

Una vez listas, Harumi comenzó a pedalear mientras Mei se sostenía de la cintura de la castaña con un brazo y con el otro sostenía el paraguas. Era la, segunda vez que Mei viajaba de esa manera, en la primera ocasión había sido Yuzu quien la llevaba de esa manera, si bien no era idéntico el escenario, el sentimiento era similar a aquella vez, tal vez por la adrenalina o en si el aire húmedo golpeando su rostro y olfato le daban esa sensación, lo único diferente era la persona que estaba delante suyo, el punto es que durante ese momento se sentía en calma y no estaba pensando en la situación con Yuzu.

-Bueno Presi, hemos llegado; sana y salva.

-Gracias por tu ayuda- respondió Mei bajando y dirigiéndose a su hogar.

Antes de irse la castaña le brindó una gran sonrisa a la presidenta. Por unos instantes Mei pareció devolver elgesto también, sin perder más tiempo entró al edificio.

* * *

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí entonces están igual de locos que yo :v**

 **Se suponía que mi siguiente fic de Citrus sería un Yuzu x Mei, pero revisando archivos antiguos me encontré con este escrito y se me antojó reescribirlo y compartirlo ¿Qué puedo decir? Los crack ships sacan mi lado más creativo :3**

 **Bueno la idea surgió en base al fic "Distancia" de Kuroyukihime que me hizo cuestionarme que pasaría si de pronto Yuzu se cansaba de Mei y empezaba a salir con alguien más, también el fic "¿Quien cambio a mi Mei?" De Hiromi orange formó parte de la inspiración, ah y uno de esos especiales del manga en donde interactúan.**

 **Al escribir esto aun no sabia de lo del prometido de Mei, asi que no lo tendré en cuenta ese hecho**

 **No será larga la historia, le tengo pensado una extensión d caps, luego subiré algo de Yuzu y Mei, y a que los estudios me dificultan mantener varias historias a la vez.**

 **Si hay alguien aquí leyendo mi fic " Aprendiz del bosque" de Lwa no desesperen pronto subiré el capitulo 5**

 **¿Qué dicen sigo esta locura?**


	2. Chapter 2

**No me hagan caso, estoy demente :v**

 **¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Pues debido al aliento y en parte personal también decidí continuar con esto!**

* * *

Era un hecho de que Harumi no gustaba de meterse en los problemas ajenos, ya sea por miedo a salir herida o empeorar las cosas, no obstante, le era imposible evitar sentir empatía por la situación. Había pasado una semana desde lo sucedido con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, y en todos esos días no había dejado de pensar en el asunto entre las Aihara; quería a su mejor amiga y se sentía feliz por ella, durante mucho tiempo había sufrido por un amor vacío y ahora finalmente tenia a alguien que le daría ese cariño deseado, sin embargo, al pensar en la peli azabache; recordar su rostro entre lágrimas; mostrando algo de "humanidad" le producía lástima y compasión.

Y bueno desde aquel suceso, se había acercado ligeramente a la Aihara menor; un día después la presidenta había acudido personalmente a agradecerle por el gesto que había tenido para con ella, de algún modo la conversación entre ellas surgió, corta y llena de pausas incómodas, además cada que se daba la ocasión Harumi se ofrecía a ayudar a Mei ya sea a llevar pilas de informes o acomodar libros en la biblioteca, a menudo burlándose de Himeko debido a que esta no alcanzaba llegar a lugares más altos. Si era un gran y extraño cambio para ella, no obstante, algo seguía igual desde aquel día y era el triste semblante que llevaba Mei en su rostro, le molestaba.

 _¿Cómo sería verla sonreír?_

-¡Harumin!

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces hasta regresar a la realidad, encontrando el rostro de Yuzu enojado y ligeramente preocupado.

-¿Qué?

-Te estaba preguntando ¿Qué crees que podría darle a Matsuri por su cumpleaños?

Al parecer el hecho de que su amiga estuviera saliendo con alguien involucraba que fuera frecuente tema de conversación y aunque feliz por ella resultaba ligeramente molesto.

-Se supone que nadie más que tú la conoce mejor, ¿Por qué estás preocupada?

-Es… El primer cumpleaños que paso con ella como pareja, me gustaría darle algo sumamente especial.

-Honestamente no veo diferencia alguna Yuzuchi.

Bueno así era Yuzu , romántica a más no poder.

-Ah! Que mala. Primero me ignoras y ahora no quieres ayudarme. Por cierto ¿En qué pensabas mientras te estaba hablando? -preguntó Yuzu.

 _"En tu hermana"_ Eso sonaría totalmente descabellado.

-Pues… en como pasar el nivel de un juego en el que estoy atrapada- mintió la castaña.

\- ¿Y eso es más importante que los problemas de tu amiga?

-No saber que darle a tu novia por su cumpleaños no es cosa grave - dijo dándole un pequeño golpe con el dedo en la frente.

La chica frente a ella suspiró.

-Lo que si es un problema serio es, que pasará con Mei.

Ahora su atención volvía a activarse al cien por ciento.

\- ¿Le pasa algo malo a la presidenta? - preguntó la castaña.

 _¿Por qué se preocupaba por ella en primer lugar?_

-Desde que le conté que estoy saliendo con Matsuri ella ha estado muy deprimida, aunque ya no sienta nada por ella sigue siendo mi hermana y me gustaría ayudarla pero no sé cómo, temo que vuelva a irse a casa de su abuelo, y últimamente… se ha sumergido nuevamente por completo en su trabajo.

Al parecer la presidenta realmente la estaba pasando muy mal.

-Bueno ella tiene un carácter fuerte, a lo mejor se le pasará dentro de poco- dijo Harumi tratando de calmar a su amiga.

 _¿Por qué luce tan infeliz?_

* * *

La noche está por caer y en la residencia Aihara; en una de las habitaciones precisamente se encontraban las hermanas, la rubia arreglaba su cabello con suma dedicación mientras la de cabello negro se limitaba a observarla mientras fingía poner atención a uno de sus libros.

\- ¿Vas a salir? - finalmente preguntó la Aihara menor.

Yuzu dejó por un momento lo que estaba haciendo para voltear a ver a su hermana y responder.

-Sí, quedé en una cita con Matsuri hoy ¿No hay problemas si mañana no hay clases verdad?

-Fuera de la escuela y mientras no uses el uniforme escolar puedes hacer lo que gustes, sin embargo, trata de no llegar tarde - respondió la ojivioleta.

Era común entre ellas los largos silencios entre las conversaciones. Yuzu dio una última revisada frente al espejo y tomó sus cosas para irse.

-Adiós.

-Yuzu.

La mencionada se detuvo a la salida poniendo atención a lo que diría su hermanastra.

-Buena suerte, saluda a Matsuri de mi parte.

La observó confundida y por un segundo parecía que la rubia le diría algo, más solo asintió y volvió a despedirse.

-Gracias, lo haré.

Finalmente queda sola en la habitación. Y nuevamente aparecía ese pesar cada vez que Yuzu salía en una cita con la pelirosa, cada vez que veía como su rostro se iluminaba al hablar de Matsuri, se sentía raro no ser ella quién provocara aquella acción, quería mostrarle a Yuzu que como hermana tenía su apoyo, sin embargo mientras sus sentimientos siguieran atormentándola le sería imposible.

Pasó una hora para que finalmente se convenciera que estar estudiando no distraería sus pensamientos sobre la rubia así que frustrada se levanta de su escritorio. Se arregla un poco y toma un abrigo pensando en que salir talvez despeje un poco su mente.

\- ¿Vas a algún lugar Mei chan?- Preguntó su madre al bajar las escaleras.

* * *

-Si, necesito aire fresco para seguir estudiando-respondió la peli azabache.

Ahora bien, Mei no acostumbraba a salir mucho, los pocos lugares que conocía los había visitado junto a Yuzu por lo que mientras caminaba mayormente venían pensamientos relacionados con su hermana; justo lo que buscaba evitar.

Resignada toma asiento en una banca del centro comercial, mientras observaba un pequeño show de teatro que habían improvisado dentro.

\- ¿Presidenta?

Alza la mirada reconociendo la voz de la otra persona.

-Buenas noches Taniguchi san.

-Buenas noches-respondió el saludo la castaña. ¿Qué está haciendo por aquí?

-Salí a caminar un poco, últimamente los estudios son muy duros.

 _"Así que también ella puede cansarse del trabajo"_

\- ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Vine a comprar unas cosas.

Y nuevamente silencio, algo incitaba a Harumi a querer seguir hablando pero no encontraba que decir o qué sería correcto.

\- ¿Y Yuzu?

Pudo notar como su cuerpo se tensó.

-Está en una cita con Matsuri.

Genial, quiera entablar una conversación formal con ella y lo primero que se le ocurre preguntar es sobre la persona por la que está sufriendo.

El show termina y las personas alrededor poco a poco se van retirando.

-Debo apresurarme ahora, mi hermana se enojará si me tardo demasiado- dijo Harumi.

La ojivioleta asintió despidiéndose.

Caminando unos cuantos pasos y pensar un poco la castaña se detiene y regresa.

-Ah, ya que estamos aquí ¿Le gustaría acompañarme? Si no tiene nada importante que hacer claro.

Algo sorprendida Mei piensa un momento. Ya había intentado muchas cosas para distraerse, y de algún modo parecía que la muchacha frente a ella parecía que realmente quería que la acompañara.

-Bien.

De algún modo, el que Mei haya aceptado su invitación llenó su pecho de una enorme felicidad.

Ahora caminaban entre tiendas buscando las cosas que Taniguchi necesitaba comprar. En veinte minutos ya tenían todas las cosas listas.

Inesperadamente en esta ovación su conversación fue fluida y formal.

\- ¿Le gustaría una crepa presidenta?- preguntó la castaña al pasar por una pastelería.

Ah sí, eso había sido lo que comió con Yuzu en su "primera cita" pero como iba la castaña a saber aquello, además sería grosero rechazar su invitación y aunque lo negara no había comido antes de salir de casa y el hambre hacía acto de presencia en su estómago.

-Descuerdo, gracias.

Entraron al lugar en donde uno de los trabajadores las atendió, unos minutos después sus pedidos fueron entregados.

Fue mientras comían que la Aihara menor decidió preguntar.

-Taniguchi ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? Antes ni siquiera nos dirigíamos la palabra.

Harumi hizo una pausa a su comida, la pregunta era un poco embarazosa y eso se podía notar en su rostro que había adquirido un tenue color rojo.

-Yo… eh… no lo sé, creo que simplemente quiero ayudarla.

\- ¿Ayudarme?

-Últimamente la he visto muy deprimida por el asunto con Yuzu, no puedo evitar sentirme mal…¡Ah! Bueno si le molesta que me entrometa esos asuntos, no intervendré más- dijo apresuradamente la gyaru.

¿Y ahora se ponía nerviosa?

-Te pareces mucho a Yuzu, ella también suele meterse donde no la meten.

De algún modo el que constantemente la esté comparando con Yuzu le molestaba ¿Celos?

-Pero parece que a diferencia de ella tu analizas demasiado la situación antes de actuar.

Sin previo aviso Mei se levantó de su lugar y con su pulgar tomó algo de crema que Harumi tenía en su rostro para después llevárselo a la boca.

-Pr…Me… ¿Mei san?

La castaña la miraba atónita mientras sentía su rostro hervir y los latidos de su corazón incrementaban salvajemente.

-Gracias por la crepa, ahora si me disculpas debo irme, fue agradable tu compañía hoy- dijo Mei con su habitual tono de voz despidiéndose de la otra chica. Y antes de que saliera la voz de la castaña la detuvo.

\- ¡Ah! Salgamos otro día juntas.

Eso si la sorprendió, incluso sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, y la emoción en el rostro de la chica frente a ella se le hizo agradable.

 _"No caigas otra vez"_

Mientras Harumi había dejado de respirar ¿Había invitado a la presidenta a salir? ¿Cómo fue a tener esa idea?

-De acuerdo.

¿Cómo fue que terminó enamorándose de la hermana de su mejor amiga?

* * *

En otro lugar dos perdonas caminaban rápidamente escabulléndose entre la multitud.

-Matsuri ¿Estas segura de lo que viste?

-Si, las vi hace un rato, estoy segura de que eran ellas.

Yuzu suspiró.

-De todos modos ¿Mei y Harumin juntas? Eso es muy extraño ¿No te estarás confundiendo?

La menor sonrió pícaramente.

-Si es extraño, pero ¿No te parece interesante? ¿Tu mejor amiga y tu hermanastra?

-Yo… bien, pero si no las encontramos, me debes un helado.

La pelirosa la observó divertida.

-Ja y luego yo soy la que actúa de manera infantil.

* * *

 **Fin del segundo cap. No iba a, dejar a, Mei tan neko ¿Verdad? Bueno tal vez xD Ahora algunas aclaraciones:**

 **\- ¿Elegí a Matsuri como pareja de Yuzu pues la rubia solo es shippeable con ella, Mei y Harumi, así que la cosa se entiende ¿no? Nina tal vez, pero se me hacía muy forzado.**

 **-La historia será corta y trato de poner los puntos de vista de ambos personajes, por lo que puede parecer que vaya algo rápido.**

 **Si tienen algunas sugerencias, gustoso las leeré. Eso es todo por hoy, los leo en el próximo cap.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno llegamos al 3er capítulo de la historia. Gracias a los que me han alentado y opinado acerca de esto.**

* * *

Enamorarse de Mei Aihara podía resultar en algo muy complicado, por eso en un inicio Harumi optó por no darle vueltas al asunto e ignorar sus sentimientos, pero claro estaba pendiente la "cita" que le había ofrecido a la presidenta; pensó tal vez la ojivioleta olvidaría el asunto, pero ¿Y si no lo hacía? ¿Qué pensaría de ella al pasar por alto ese suceso?

Y ahora se encontraba sentada, frente al acuario esperando la llegada de la Aihara menor, después de pensar muchas veces donde estaría bien llevarla, ese lugar le pareció mejor opción frente al repetitivo centro comercial o un tal vez caótico parque de atracciones, su conocimiento acerca de los gustos e intereses de Mei era casi nulo y quería que se sintiera cómoda a su lado.

* * *

Como era de esperarse, a Yuzu le causó una gran impresión cuando Mei le comentó que saldría con su amiga.

-¿Harumin y tú?

-Sí.

La rubia se relajó un poco, no es que le preocupara o molestara, es solo que su hermana y su mejor amiga interactuando es una idea que jamás se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza.

-Ahora que lo pienso, últimamente ustedes se han hecho muy cercanas ¡Ah sabes! Matsuri me dijo que las vio una vez en el centro comercial.

-Sí, nos encontramos una vez y me pidió que la acompañara.

Mei terminó de peinarse y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

-Bueno, nos vemos más tarde.

Antes de salir Yuzu la detuvo.

-Mei, Harumin es una gran persona, aunque puede ser algo alocada y a la vez reservada, por favor tenle paciencia.

No estaba segura de por qué se lo dijo, asintió y salió camino a encontrarse con la castaña.

Después de treinta minutos llegó al lugar indicado, localizando a la gyaru se acerca y saluda.

-Buenas tardes.

-Ah, buenas tardes presidenta.

\- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

-No, de hecho, llegas en buen horario, más bien yo llegué muy temprano.

Entraron entonces al acuario, revisando primero en el panel de información que deberían hacer primero.

-Creí que simplemente iríamos al centro comercial- dijo la peli azabache de repente.

 _"Si, pero ese sitio era muy aburrido y quería que se sintiera especial hoy"_ \- eso sonaría muy cursi

-Pensé en ello, pero mi hermana había comprado dos boletos para venir, lamentablemente no le era posible asistir hoy, y bueno recordé que le había ofrecido una salida. - mintió la gyaru.

Estuvieron caminando entre grandes estanques que mostraban diversas criaturas marinas; bancos de peces de distintos tipos y colores, pulpos y calamares, asi como mantarrayas que nadaban en las aguas ambientadas y decoradas con rocas y arrecifes de hermosa apariencia.

\- ¡Mire! - exclamó Harumi dirigiéndose a una especie de laguna artificial, en donde se encontraban unas personas mientras nadaban con algunos delfines, haciendo unas acrobacias.

-Acerquémonos más.

Comenzó a bajar las gradas, seguida de Mei, mientras continuaban mirando Harumi dirigió su mirada por unos momentos hacia Mei, se veía muy relajada, parecía estar divirtiéndose incluso, sus hermosos ojos mostraban emoción, su tez casi blanca se iluminaba de manera majestuosa debido a las luces ambientadas, podía notar una delgada curva en aquellos finos y provocativos labios… ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?!

Se golpeó a sí misma en rostro.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo?

Había llamado la atención de su acompañante.

-Nada, tranquila.

Estaban saliendo ya cuando la castaña vio un puesto en donde se exhibían diversos artículos, curiosamente Mei había mirado allí también, solo que de manera más intensa por así decirlo.

¿A la presidenta le gustan los peluches? ¿No?

Vuelvo en un momento, Harumi se dirigió a la tienda y habló un poco con la encargada, minutos después regresó con dos animales de felpa: un pingüino y un delfín.

-presidenta ¿Cuál le gusta más?

La pregunta sorprendió un poco a Mei, observó detenidamente ambos animales y finalmente habló.

-El delfín.

 _"¿No estará pensando en?"_

La gyaru volvió nuevamente al puesto y regresó esta vez con una bolsa decorada y adentro el animal de peluche que la Aihara menor había elegido.

-Tenga, es para usted.

Un poco sorprendida y elogiada a la vez tomó el paquete agradeciéndole a la gyaru. Un agradable sentimiento recorrió su pecho en ese momento.

-Gracias, fue muy agradable pasar el día contigo Taniguchi san.

¿Estaba sonrojada?

-Me la pase genial contigo también presi- dijo Harumi.

Curiosamente camino a la estación no dijeron nada, Mei caminaba y escondía parte de su rostro tras una bufanda y Harumi no quería sonar desesperada o inoportuna. Finalmente abordaron el metro, siendo la Ahira menor la que se atreve a acabar con ese largo silencio.

\- ¿Cómo le va a tu hermana?

No era precisamente el tema de conversación que le gustaría tratar, pero era algo.

-Ella está de maravilla, actualmente está en su mejor momento, aunque sigue siendo muy estricta conmigo.

El vehículo empezó su marcha, siguieron hablando así por unos minutos hasta que ya no encontraron tema de conversación. Es momentos mae tarde que la castaña siente que la presidenta apoya su cabeza en su hombro, voltea la mirada y se da cuenta de que Mei se había dormido.

Su reacción obviamente fue ponerse nerviosa, podía sentir de cerca su aliento y su aroma, decidió relajarse y disfrutar ese pequeño momento, hasta, que el locutor anunció que pronto llegarían a la estación donde tendría que bajar Mei, aunque muy cómoda con la presidenta durmiendo en su hombro debía despertarla o terminaría muy lejos de su casa.

-Presi, despierte, debe bajar pronto. - dijo moviéndola un poco.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos y para sorpresa de la castaña giró su rostro de modo que sus caras estuvieron muy cerca, Mei no parecía darse cuenta aún y Harumi se mantenía inmóvil observando a una adormilada Mei y sintiendo su respiración por unos segundos golpear la comisura de sus labios.

-Hmm, gracias por despertarme.

El vehículo se detiene y la gente empieza a bajar.

-Hasta luego Taniguchi san- se despidió Mei bajando del metro.

-Has… ta luego.

Harumi aún seguía algo aturdida por el suceso anterior.

* * *

-Buenas noches- saludó Mei al llegar a su casa, siendo recibida alegremente por su madre.

Subió a su cuarto saludando a Yuzu quién rápidamente escondió el "libro" que leía, en vano puesto que su hermana bien sabía de qué trataba.

-Ah, Mei, bienvenida ¿Que tal te fue?

-Fue divertido- respondió la peliazabache, dejando la bolsa en su escritorio, sacando su contenido para revisarlo de mejor manera.

-¿Y eso?

-Un regalo de Taniguchi, dijo mostrando el delfín de peluche a la rubia.

Yuzu dio una pequeña risilla.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada, solo, se te ve muy feliz hoy.

Hizo una pequeña pausa.

\- Tal vez, ya no quiero sentirme deprimida o infeliz.

-Me alegra que podamos hablar así de nuevo, como familia-dijo Yuzu sonriendo.

Lo que fuera, el sentimiento que tenía por Yuzu se iba esfumando, ya ni siquiera le incomodaba compartir la cama, y estaba segura, su mejor amiga tenía que ver en ello y se encargaría de que se mantuviera así.

Pensaba mientras miraba el animal de peluche.

* * *

La semana de estudios pasaba normalmente, fue en un descanso cuando, los sentimientos de Mei y de Harumi tal vez se pusieron a prueba.

Mei había pedido la ayuda de la castaña, necesitaba llevar unos libros a la oficina del consejo.

\- ¿Y las demás? -preguntó Harumi al notar que la habitación estaba vacía, usualmente o Himeko o Maruta se encontraban ahí.

\- Maruta no pudo asistir a clases hoy y Himeko está en una reunión con las encargadas de las distintas clases.

-Ah.

Mei le da indicaciones a la gyaru para ordenar los libros en orden. Bueno Harumi no podía estar más que nerviosa, estaba sola con Mei y de algún modo parecía que la oji violeta se acercaba mucho al hablarle.

\- Bien ¿Eso es todo?

Sin previo aviso Mei se acercó a la castaña y la abrazó por la cintura.

\- p…Pre…¿¡Presidenta!?- No necesitaba ver su rostro para saber que ahora estaba completamente rojo.

Mei se movió y la miró fijamente.

\- Taniguchi san ¿Yo te gusto? -habló de una manera muy seductora.

\- E… ¿Eh? Yo …

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

Mei no dejaba de abrazarla y su mirada era tan intensa que le era imposible a la gyaru mirar a otro lado.

\- Me sentí muy feliz a tu lado aquella vez.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Sí?

No le gustaba a donde estaba llegando eso.

\- ¿Serás tú quién me ayude a olvidar a Yuzu por completo?

Bueno eso fue demasiado.

Mei se acercaba lentamente a los labios de Harumi, hipnotizada por los encantos de la presidenta no respondía, hasta que segundos antes de tocar sus labios pudo empujarla lejos, sorprendiendo también a la ojivioleta.

\- ¡Yo no seré un simple reemplazo para ti!

Se aguantaba las ganas de llorar, intencional o no, las palabras de la presidenta le dolieron.

\- Adiós, debo volver a clases.

Rápidamente y sin querer oír a la otra sale del salón, recostándose sobre un muro cubriéndose el rostro.

"No debí haberme involucrado"

Mientras, en el salón del consejo Mei se encontraba aún sentada, un poco aturdida también, esa no había sido la reacción que esperaba y ahora se sentía muy mal con ella misma. El pecho le dolía y sentía la necesidad de hablar inmediatamente con Harumi.

* * *

 **¡Mei! ¡Que pendejada hiciste! :v**

 **Algo de suspenso siempre cae bien, tranquilos se solucionará, pero tendrán que esperar.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Que tal todos, lamento la tardanza pero tenía que terminar dos proyectos y después entré a exámenes finales.**

* * *

Fueron tres días los que transcurrieron desde aquel suceso, Ninguna de las dos se acercaba a la otra, Harumi se sentía lastimada y a Mei al parecer la culpa la consumía por dentro.

-¡Harumin! Me estás lastimando.

Un grito de su rubia amiga mientras le trataba de cepillar el cabello, el cual estaba enredado a más no poder y no ayudaba el hecho de que se distraía dándole vueltas al asunto con la Mei.

-Perdona Yuzzuchi, de todas maneras ¿Cómo se te ocurrió dormir con el cabello húmedo?

-Solo quería tomar una pequeña siesta-lloriqueaba la Aihara tras cada tirón que realizaba la castaña.

Unos minutos después el problema con el cabello de la rubia ya estaba solucionado.

-¡Ah gracias Harumin! ¡Eres mi salvadora!

-Ya, ya, se supone estamos reunidas para estudiar y hemos perdido media hora con tu cabello.

Yuzu se levantó de la cama y fue por sus libros, los exámenes estaban cerca y ambas habían acordado ayudarse en todo lo que pudieran. Al menos mientras su cabeza se enfocaba en variables y fórmulas no estaría pensando en la Aihara menor.

Bueno, no por mucho.

-Estoy en casa.

Una voz muy conocida por ambas chicas siguió al sonido de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose.

-¡Ah Mei! Bienvenida-saludó enérgicamente Yuzu a su hermana.

-Buenas tardes presidenta, saludó de igual manera la gyaru.

La ojivioleta devolvió el saludo a su hermana, después miró a Harumi y parecía quedarse analizándola por unos momentos.

-Harumi vino a estudiar conmigo hoy- dijo la ojiverde, notando tal vez el suceso.

-Bien- Mei caminó hacia el cuarto dirigiéndose al armario, por unos momentos cruzó su mirada con Harumi, pero esta rápidamente bajó su rostro hacia los libros. Las gyaru volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo, Mei por su parte también tomó unos libros y comenzó a estudiar sentada aparte en su escritorio.

-Harumin, este ejercicio es muy complicado ¿Puedes entenderlo?-Preguntó Yuzu unos minutos después.

Lamentablemente la castaña tampoco le encontraba solución alguna, informándolo a su rubia amiga.

 _"Por favor solo no se te ocurra llamarla"_

-Mei.

Lo hizo.

La mencionada volteó y miró a su hermana.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hay algo que no entendemos aquí ¿Podrías ayudarnos?

La chica de cabello negro se levantó de su lugar y se sentó en medio de ambas, Yuzu le indicó que era lo que les costaba entender y la presidenta se los explicó de manera detallada. Bueno al menos Harumi tenía la,esperanza de que Yuzu haya puesto toda su atención, pues en cuanto a ella, estaba más concentrada en que el perfecto cabello de Mei no rozara su piel o que sus hermosos ojos amatistas no se fijaran en los suyos.

Fue un gran alivio ver que Mei había terminado de explicar y se estaba levantando.

-¡Ah Mei! ¿Por qué no estudias con nosotras? No nos vendría mal tu ayuda.

Y la tensión regresaba a su cuerpo.

-Yuzzuchi, la presidenta se ve ocupada, no es necesario.

-Ya terminé en realidad, no es ningún problema, y como alumnas de la academia deben mantener un promedio decente.

-¡Genial!

Nuevamente Mei tomó asiento en medio de ambas, para lo que sería una larga jornada de estudios.

* * *

-Oigan ya es un poco tarde ¿Tienen hambre?- preguntó Yuzu después de unas horas estudiando. Habían avanzado lo suficiente y Harumi de alguna manera logró concentrarse lo suficiente para entender algunas cosas explicadas por la seductora voz de Mei Aihara.

 _"¡¿Seductora?!"_

-Mamá llegará tarde hoy, y no tenemos muchos ingredientes, no podemos cocinar ahora- dijo Mei.

-Oh, en ese caso compremos comida preparada, los bento del minimarket son deliciosos, ya los has comido una vez no ¿Mei?

-Saben muy bien, pero sigo prefiriendo comida casera.

-¿Y tú Harumin?

-Para mí está bien, de todos modos no creo que nos alcance para otra cosa.

La rubia tomó un abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta. Fue en ese entonces que la castaña reaccionó y cayó en cuenta de que se quedaría sola con Mei.

-¡Ah Yuzuchi! Te acompaño.

-No es necesario, quédate haciéndole compañía a Mei.

 _"Eso es justo lo que quiero evitar"_

Trató de hablar nuevamente, pero sintió como la mano de la presidenta se posaba sobre la suya con ligera presión en señal de que se quedara.

-Bueno, ya regreso- se despidió Yuzu y salió cerrando la puerta.

Hubo silencio durante un rato, hasta que la castaña se atrevió a hablar.

-Presidenta ¿Hay algo que le moleste?

Mei calló unos segundos, ambas evitando mirarse directamente mientras el silencio inundaba la habitación.

-Quiero disculparme, por mi actitud de ese día.

Un poco sorprendida, podía notar sinceridad en su voz y un poco de ¿Miedo?

-Yuzu dijo una vez, que suelo decir cosas, que terminan lastimando y alejando a las personas, también a mí, supongo que tiene razón.

-¿Por qué dijo todo eso?

Mei la observó por unos momentos, estaba nerviosa, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Mei.

Un poco asustado al ser llamada por su nombre reacciona.

-Yo… si estoy… e…enamorada de ti- soltó de repente la gyaru mirando hacia el piso y con el rostro completamente rojo- Es la primera vez que siento algo tan fuerte, por eso, aquel día ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiso decir?

Ahora con sus ojos ligeramente dilatados y un cálido sentimiento en su pecho parecía poder hablar.

-Cuando estaba deprimida, tu llegaste, no pedí tu ayuda, sin embargo te tomaste el tiempo de hacerme sentir bien, hiciste que olvidara lo que sentía por Yuzu, hiciste que me fijara en ti y no quería perder eso.

Mei tomó la mano de la castaña y de manera dulce la miró a los ojos.

-No quiero perderte, tengo miedo y fue el miedo lo que hizo que ella se fuera, y no quiero que suceda lo mismo contigo.

Ahora era Harumi quién la miraba sorprendida y con su ritmo cardiaco acelerado.

-¿Sabes? Antes tenía miedo de ti.

Mei la miró extrañada.

-Eres la presidenta del consejo estudiantil después de todo, me eras intimidante, pero a la vez, había algo en ti que llamaba mi atención, esa mirada triste que siempre llevabas, por miedo nunca me atreví a hablarte, y mírame ahora, jeje, confesándole mi amor.

Hubo una pequeña pausa.

-Oye, yo también tengo miedo, pero…quiero intentarlo, que dices ¿Aceptas salir conmigo? ¿Presidenta?

-Ya una vez terminé lastimada por mis dudas, no lo haré de nuevo.

-Eso ¿Es un sí o un no?

Mei le dirigió una mirada seria.

-Está bien, ya entendí-rio la castaña.

Otro momento de silencio se presentó en el cuarto.

-¿Puedo besarte?- Se atrevió a preguntar Harumi.

-Yuzu puede llegar en cualquier momento.

-¡Oh vamos! Me lo debes de aquella vez.

Otra pausa

-Bien

 _"Espera ¿En serio?_

Mei se acercó a la gyaru, está por su parte hizo lo mismo y la tomó de los hombros un poco dudosa.

-¿Realmente está bien si hago esto?

-Si no lo haces ¿Cómo lo sabrás?

Digna respuesta de la presidenta.

Harumi lentamente fue eliminando la distancia entre sus rostros, una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca volvió a mirar los ojos de Mei, la segunda hizo lo mismo y finalmente, unieron sus labios.

Fue un beso, un gesto cargado de emociones y esperanzas. Un beso en donde entregaron todas sus ganas de amar.

Se separaron después de segundos perdiéndose en sus miradas y respirando agitadamente a la par de sus corazones.

-¡Ya llegué!

Oyeron una reconocible voz cantarina en el piso de abajo, por instinto se separaron y volvieron a, sus lugares.

-¿Se lo diremos?

Le tomó unos momentos a Mei entender la interrogante de su…novia.

-Por ahora, me gustaría mantenerlo en secreto-contestó brindándole una cómplice mirada.

-Me parece bien

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, el siguiente ser el final. Hasta entonces.**

 **Y no se suiciden cuando acabe citrus, aún queda mucho yuri por disfrutar en la vida :')**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas a todos, bienvenidos al último capítulo de esta loca historia. De antemano gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí.**

* * *

Era ya un mes desde que aquella relación había comenzado, un gran cambio para ambas había empezado a formarse, bueno ninguna de las dos imaginó alguna vez estar de esa manera, pero estaban seguras, era lo mejor que les había podido pasar.

Por un lado Mei se mostraba ligeramente más alegre y relajada, siendo en sus momentos a solas con la castaña en donde se abría un poco más y demostraba ese cariño alguna vez oculto. Y Harumi, podría decirse que estaba más radiante de lo que ya era, cosa que Yuzu siempre le recordaba.

No obstante, el hecho de que su noviazgo aún era secreto complicaba algo las cosas. El poco tiempo que podían pasar juntas era en pequeños descansos en la escuela o cada vez que Harumi iba a la casa Aihara ya sea para estudiar o con la excusa de visitar a su mejor amiga, aprovechando que esta se ausentara unos momentos para estar con su pareja. Una cita no era muy viable, puesto que ver a Mei salir de casa sería muy sospechoso y corrían el riesgo de ser vistas por muchas de sus amigas.

Uno de aquellos días durante el almuerzo, Harumi esperaba afuera de la sala del concejo estudiantil, le habia mentido a Yuzu diciendole que tenía que solucionar un problema con sus notas, en cuanto vio salir a Himeko y Maruta, lentamente abrió la puerta y silenciosamente caminó por la habitación con la intención de asustar a la pelinegra.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?

Dio un salto al escuchar la voz de su novia, al parecer también había salido. No fue un tono despectivo o acusatorio, más bien era de curiosidad y ligeramente juguetón, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para sorprenderla.

-¡Ah! Te estaba buscando, perdón por entrar de esa manera-se disculpó la castaña acercándose a la Aihara menor para besar sus labios.

-Sabes que las expresiones románticas están prohibidas en la escuela- dijo Mei desviando su mirada mientras cubría su boca y sus mejillas se encendían; pese a estar buen tiempo saliendo, la pelinegra aún se avergonzaba cuando Harumin la besaba así, cosa que a la gyaru se le hacía totalmente adorable.

-Pero no paso mucho tiempo contigo como quisiera.

Mei caminó hacia la mesa para colocar los papeles que traía y conversar más cómoda con Harumi.

-Mei ¿Sabes qué fecha es hoy verdad?

La mencionada hizo una pausa antes de contestar.

-Hoy ya es un mes desde que empezamos a salir ¿No es así?- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

La castaña asintió.

-Sé que, no podemos exponernos aún, pero ya que este es un día muy especial ¿Te parece si almorzamos juntas hoy?

Harumi sacó dos recipientes con comida.

\- Puede que no sea gran cosa, pero preparé esto para hoy… pienso que sería una buena forma de pasar el tiempo juntas.

Mei tomó las cosas que estaban en la mesa y las colocó en un estante, después tomó una franela y limpió el mueble.

-Deacuerdo- habló brindándole una cálida sonrisa.

En poco tiempo ambas estaban sentadas compartiendo la comida preparada por la gyaru que consistía en algo simple; arroz con pollo asado y verduras.

Después de pasar un rato observando el rostro de su amada en busca de algún indicio de agrado o en el peor de los casos lo contrario, Harumi decidió preguntar.

-¿Qué tal está?

Mei hizo una pausa para terminar de pasar lo que tenía en la boca.

-Está delicioso.

Pudo notar que la respuesta fue totalmente sincera ¡Ah Mei le gustaba lo que había cocinado! Quedó más que comprobado al ver que había comido casi todo de su plato.

-Gracias por permitirme pasar este momento contigo, la verdad quería hacer algo más especial hoy…pero.

Mei dejó de hablar al sentir la mano de la castaña posarse en la suya.

-Está bien, lo entiendo, sé que aún es difícil para ti, cuando estés lista, hablaremos con Yuzu y las demás, lo importante ahora es que estamos juntas.

Mei asintió, aunque en el fondo le gustaría poder hacer más por su relación. Compartieron un último y apasionado beso antes de regresar a clases.

* * *

Las Aihara se encontraban en su habitación, Mei se encontraba leyendo mientras su hiperactiva hermana hablaba de una manera un tanto melosa con su novia por teléfono.

-¿Podrías al menos ser más discreta mientras conversas por celular? -Le reprendió Mei a su hermana.

La rubia guardó el móvil y se tumbó a la cama al lado de su hermanastra.

-Jeje, lo siento, suelo perder la atención cuando hablo con ella.

Aun le parecía increíble que la ojiverde actuara como niña de secundaria enamorada, a veces incluso le costaba creer que Matsuri fuera la menor de las dos.

-¿Están planeando algo?

-Solo, una cita mañana, no hemos tenido tiempo de vernos debido a los exámenes.

Mei mantuvo la mirada en su libro, mientras pensaba y surgía una gran idea en su cabeza.

-Yuzu, iré también.

-¿Eh?

-Hay…alguien, a quien quiero que conozcas por así decirlo.

Le tomó unos segundos a la gyaru entender lo que Mei trataba de decirle.

-¡Mei! ¡¿Estás saliendo con alguien?! ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? ¿De quién se trata? -lanzaba un sin fin de interrogantes la rubia.

Mei le pidió que se calmara un poco.

-Bueno, me gustaría contarte eso mañana ¿Te parece bien? Sería una gran oportunidad para presentártela.

-Supongo que sí, aunque no sé por qué tanto misterio ¿No te estarás metiendo con alguien peligroso?

\- No digas tonterías, es una sorpresa.

Más convencida Yuzu aceptó lo que dijo su hermanastra, oyó a su madre llamarla y bajó a ayudarle en la cena.

La ojiamatista tomó su celular y marcó el número de su amada castaña.

-¿Hola?…Tengo un plan…

* * *

-¿Segura de qué van a venir? Preguntaba una muchacha de cabello color rosa. A su costado sentada estaba Yuzu.

Era una situación curiosa, primero su hermana le dice que tenía a, alguien que presentarle y después su mejor amiga la llama con la misma idea, resultando una ¿Cita triple?

-Mei y Harumi me dijeron que esperáramos aquí, al parecer ambas están saliendo con alguien y recién piensan decírmelo- respondió un tanto molesta ¿Acaso su mejor amiga y su hermana no confiaban en ella lo suficiente para hablar de su vida amorosa?

\- Yuzu chan si sigues presionando así el vaso terminarás rompiéndolo.

Diez minutos después llegaron Mei y Harumi, para incógnita de las dos presentes, ambas venían solas.

\- Buenas tardes-saludaron mientras tomaban asiento.

-Buenas tardes- respondieron las otras dos.

-¿Eh chicas? ¿Y sus acompañantes?-preguntó Yuzu.

-¿Acaso las dejaron abandonadas?- preguntó con picardía la menor de todas.

Mei tomó la palabra primero.

-Seré directa, yo vine con ella.

-Y yo con ella- secundó Harumi, tomando de la mano a Mei.

Uno, dos, tres… siete segundos para que tanto Yuzu y Matsuri pegaran un grito.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Oigan, bajen un poco la voz.

-Es…espera…me…me estás diciendo que… ¿Ustedes dos están saliendo?-preguntaba Yuzu aún shockeada por la noticia.

-Así es Yuzuchi, jeje.

-Wow, eso si fue inesperado-solo atinó a decir Matsuri.

La rubia respiró hondo para calmarse y miró a la pareja.

-¿Ustedes? ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuando empezaron a gustarse?-Más que preocupada, parecía interesada en saber cómo llegaron a enamorarse esas dos.

La pareja respondió contando lo que había sucedido entre ellas, bueno lo más destacable.

-¿Quién lo diría? Mi hermana y mi mejor amiga, pudieron decírmelo antes.

-Perdón por no decírtelo Yuzu, pero puedes estar segura de que Tani… Harumi es la persona con la que quiero estar.

\- Y yo también, prometo amar y proteger a tu hermana Yuzuchi- dijo Harumi abrazando a Mei.

Yuzu solo atinó a sonreír.

-Ciertamente hacen una pareja muy curiosa- dijo Matsuri- Taniguchi sempai así que te gustan las difíciles.

-No me hagas golpearte- le reprendió.

Esta vez Yuzu decidió hablar.

-Bueno, chicas, no me queda más que felicitarlas y desearles lo mejor, es un poco raro pero son felices y eso es lo que importa.

Harumi y Mei se miraron sonrientes, habían logrado superar finalmente ese obstáculo.

-Bueno ya que estamos aquí hay que divertirnos- soltó Matsuri-¡Vayamos al karaoke!

-Adelántense, las veremos allí- dijo Harumi.

La pareja comprendió, querían un rato a solas, así que hicieron lo que se les pidió.

-Se lo dijimos finalmente-dijo Harumi.

-Sí.

-Sabes, esta es nuestra primera cita oficial como pareja, y ya que no debemos ocultarnos ¿Te tomarías una foto conmigo?

Mei lo pensó unos momentos pero finalmente aceptó. Harumi sacó su teléfono y se acercó a Mei, estiró su brazo para tomar la fotografía, sin esperarse que la presidenta se acercara a su rostro y plantara un beso en su mejilla, siendo capturado aquel momento tanto por el móvil y el corazón de Harumi.

* * *

 **Fin. Fue divertido escribir sobre estas dos ¡Amo los crack ships! :3**

 **Gracias por su apoyo. Nos leemos en una próxima historia.**


End file.
